schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Eleanor Roosevelt High School/9th grade 01
a topic--Susanett 22:29, 26 January 2006 (UTC) another topic discussion Today we worked in our inspiration projects. I finished mine by adding a background color. This is Ms. Ettenheim testing the start of this project with our whole class. placing pictures from the internet to the inspiration files open up an internet program and go to youtube.com(a website for music videos) load the song and before playing the song you have selected, open audacity and recored the song playing Shanan B today in computer arts, we continued working on our inspiration projects. how do you add a background color? background image? can you change the font? the font color? --JessicaS 16:45, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Today in computer arts i was having trouble changing the colors of my background and symbols. I would select a symbol and it wouldn't change. I also want to have a song playing with my inspiration project.-Perri H. this is a test post Everytime you post, you need to click the signature icon in the toolbar before you click Save page --Susanettenheim 01:49, 16 February 2006 (UTC) We have been working on your inspiration projects for a little more than two weeks now. I have not come across many problems during the course of this project.To change the color of your background you can just go to the bottom of the screen and select a color from the color menu. - Jade P. How do you add a background image to the inspiration project? -Clara today was the last day for us to work on our inspiration projects, and so i finished mine. everyone was putting on some last touches on their projects, as was i. --JessicaS 16:45, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Does anybody know if we have to add sound and notes to our pictures or can we just have the basic bubble things? - Anna P I finished my inspiration project without any problems. i wouldve liked to add some music on mine, but i had no place to put it. - Nikki T I finished my page but I still couldnt figure out the music thing. - Kyra G Hey everybody, it's me Lydia. So far I'm quite done with my inspiration and I feel as if it's good enough. I was so wrapped up in it that I forgot to use audacity. I tried but failed, it's very hard becaus one time I exit it out and when I tried to open the audacity file ag in computer arts today, we were able to begin working with adobe photoshop. there were two pictures saved onto the school website, which we were to save in our 'others' folder. then, we were supposed to open adobe photoshop and follow the printout of instructions. i found it to be really fun to work with the program, which made possible cutting out certain parts of an image, and then moving it to another place on the picture. so far, i have not encountered any problems with adobe photoshop, and look forward to working with it more in depth soon. --JessicaS 21:03, 10 April 2006 (UTC) In computer arts today the class started to use adobe photoshop. I thought that today's class was very confusing because I didn't know what I was supposed to do after I had the two pictures--Ariella R. 03:39, 11 April 2006 (UTC) todays computer arts class was fun in the sense that we got to continue working with adobe photshop. ariella, after you have the two pictures you follow the printout of instructions that is on the table where the folders are. the instructions are meant for you to learn how to work with many differnet parts of adobe photoshop that can enable you to do many things with an image including moving it, enlarging it, or cutting it out of the whole picture. overall, i have really enjoyed working with adobe photoshop, and am looking forward to working with it more. --JessicaS 23:22, 11 April 2006 (UTC) during all of this weeks computer arts classes, we mainly worked with adobe phtoshop and finding maps of our places, so as to begin putting together our comic strips. i thought that using google maps was really awesome, for you can drag the map around, looking at all the surroundings of the places, and just generally being able to look at them via a sky view. so far, i have not encountered any problems with this assignment, but instead have been understanding it, which has added to my enjoyment of it. --JessicaS 22:12, 30 April 2006 (UTC) as far as the current assignment goes, i have really enjoyed working with photos on the internet. momentarily, i have only gotten as far as uploading all of my images onto flickr. i feel as if i am far behind in comparison to everyone else, and just hope that i will be able to complete the assignment on time. i have not faced many problems so far, with the exception that i fear that i will not complete the assignment by the time that it is due. using these different websites has been exciting for me, especially since i never have before. im hoping to finish soon! --JessicaS 19:55, 7 May 2006 (UTC) this weeks main focus was on finishing our bubblr comic strips and then posting them on the 'youth voices coast to coast' website. i faced difficulty when posting on the site because i could not find my bubblr strip and thus post the site as well as had trouble releasing my post. eventually, i re-did my bubblr strip entirely, though it was not too big of a hassel due to it taking only about ten minutes or so to put together. ms ettenheim assisted me in releasing my post, seeing as many of my classmates were experiencing the same problem. in the end, ms ettenheim still needed to help me in completing the bubblr strip and them releasing my post, though it all got done. --JessicaS 20:05, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Starting the class article The class article has a terrific start. I decided to go ahead and start an article for the 11th grade class. If anything there is helpful to here, please feel free to use it in the article for this class. Please remember to use the signature stamp when you post. --Susanettenheim 01:28, 11 April 2006 (UTC)